Razor the Shark
Razor the Shark is a Mobian shark and the self-proclaimed protector of the Eusebes Shrine. A former pirate, he was thrown overboard by his former crewmates after a "disagreement", after which he was found and nursed back to health by the shrine priestess, Coral the Betta. He also has a Chao named Crusher. Appearance Razor is a Mobian shark colored black with white strips around his muzzle and torso. He has gold eyes with black ires. Razor has a necklace around his neck and a green rope around his waist in which he carries a dagger and a pouch. His ears and the fin on his head are pierced with rings. History Past Hailing from another sea, Razor and his sister Blade tried to steal pirate treasure from the Knives but were caught by Captain Shellbreaker and his rough-crowded crew. The pirates decided to let the pair join their ranks until one day Razor had a "philosophical disagreement" with his crewmates which turned into a fight that he lost, and he was cast into the sea. Badly wounded, the tides carried Razor to the Eusebes Shrine where he was saved by Coral the Betta and Pearly the Manta Ray. Coral told him of her duty as the priestess of Eusebes Shrine and Razor realized that she was just as lonely as he was. Later on, Razor was interrogated by Captain Striker the Mantis Shrimp and the Meropis City Guard as they believed he was behind a string of robberies in the city. Razor denied this, leading to a heated argument and eventually a brawl. Coral had defended him, saying that Razor had remained by her side the entire time. Echo the Dolphin then informs Striker that the thief had been apprehended and the Guard left Razor be. Deciding to remain near Coral, he became the protector of the Eusebes Shrine and the Chao Garden that surrounded it. At some point, Razor found a crybaby Chao that fell through the roof of the Eusebes Shrine grounds and ended up in the Chao Garden. He kept the Chao as a pet and named him Crusher after the latter adopted a much more fierce personality. Shattered World Crisis Act One During the Shattered World Crisis, Sally Acorn had sent Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and Rotor the Walrus to a possible location of a Gaia Temple, the solution to restoring the planet back together. When Amy heard Coral the Betta's voice from a hole underground, Coral, believing the mysterious spirit was true about helping the heroes, had sent Razor and Crusher to escort the three Freedom Fighters to the Eusebes Shrine at the outskirts of Meropis. Arriving at the Eusebes Shrine, Razor, Crusher, and the Freedom Fighters watch Coral use the Mystic Melody to seal the ancient Chao Aquarius into a cocoon. The next day, the Freedom Fighters wake up, only to hear Coral panic that Aquarius has not been reborn. Sonic tries to help Coral, but Razor attacked Sonic, believing Sonic had hurt Coral. Before any fight could be initiated, Captain Striker and the Meropis City Guard ambushed the heroes, questioning their reasoning for trespassing sacred ground. Razor and Striker immediately butted heads, with Striker deeming Razor an amateur unworthy of the task of protecting the shrine. Razor was further angered and frustrated when King Puff and Queen Angelica stripped Coral of her title as priestess, deeming her a failure given Aquarius' failure to reincarnate. He was then surprised when Sonic and his friends offered to take him, Coral, and Coral's apprentice Pearly the Manta Ray aboard their Sky Patrol base. Not being from Meropis himself, Razor was open to going, but only if Coral wanted to do so. Unfortunately, the strain put on Coral by the current crisis disrupted her performance of the sacred rites, and the protective shield over Meropis collapsed, opening the city and shrine to an attack by Dark Gaia Creatures. Razor and the Freedom Fighters fought off a group of attackers, only to be informed by Coral that hundreds of the creatures were likely to have come. Coral blamed herself for these developments, but Razor reasoned with her and helped her to realize that nothing about the current situation was her fault. Thanking him, Coral noted that he hadn't given up on her, to which he responded that she had yet to give up on him. Despite realizing that Meropis was undoubtedly under siege, Razor refused to leave Coral and the shrine unprotected. As such, he remained there with Amy to guard Coral while she attempted to perform the shield rites again while Sonic and Rotor went to aid the citizens. Razor's efforts were eventually rewarded with the arrival of reinforcements from the Meropis City Guard. Chaos and Tikal also appeared to aid in driving off the enemy, and Coral was subsequently reinstated as priestess. Razor and his friends-old and new-were then summoned before the king and queen to be thanked for their heroism. Razor later went surfing with Sonic and Crusher where he told him of his past and how he met Coral. Sonic teased him for liking her which Razor denied. While Sonic ran off, Razor returned to the sea and muttered to himself that Coral would probably want nothing to do with a guy like him. Razor later joined other citizens of Meropis in watching the Chaos Emerald Championship in betting on the outcomes of each match. While he predicted Nack the Weasel's victory over Bean the Dynamite and Knuckles the Echidna's victory over Amy, he failed to anticipate Nack's loss to Knuckles, and was thus forced to hand over his winnings to Pearly. Act Two Sometime later, Razor listened in on a live broadcast being held by Sonic and Sally Acorn. He also watched the world get restored by Chip alongside Coral, Pearly and Crusher. The Case of the Pirate Princess Following the events of the Crisis, Razor took it upon himself to search for Princess Undina, who had been reported missing as he had felt sorry for Coral. Alongside Crusher, Razor set out on his quest to recover the missing princess, first looking at an area called the Knives. He ran headlong into Echo the Dolphin and the Chaotix, who also happened to be searching for Undina. Both Echo and Vector the Crocodile found it convenient that Razor happened to be in pirate-infested waters. But before any interrogation could be done, they were all spotted and caught by a pirate submarine. Personality Razor is an intimidating and not easily impressed warrior. He is a bit blunt and short-tempered, being prone to attack others when provoked, and supposedly lacks in foresight. However, he is a devoted and caring friend and a fierce protector, willing to do anything for those in his charge, particularly Coral. While somewhat mistrustful of surface-dwelling Mobians, he lacks the outright paranoia displayed by some other denizens of the Great Blue Realm. Powers and abilities As an aquatic Mobian, Razor is capable of aquatic respiration, allowing him to breathe both on land and underwater. He is also a capable combatant. Weapons Razor carries a dagger with a long grey blade, a dark grey handle and a yellow ring-shaped pommel. It has no guard except for a small rim. It serves as his primary tool for self-defense. See also * Razor the Shark Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mobians Category:Sharks Category:Characters